Slayers and the Well A SlayerInu Yasha Crossver
by Reina Inverse
Summary: (CH 25 up!)The Slayers gang falls through a mysterious well and end up in Feudal Japan , only to realize they can't get back! Then, they meet up with a certain half-demon and his companions. What horrors will unleash? Can Zel live w/out coffee? Please R
1. Into the Well

The Slayers and. the WELL! A Slayers/Inu Yasha Crossover  
  
Series: Slayers and Inu Yasha  
  
Author: Reina_Inverse  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: The Slayers gang falls through a mysterious well and end up in Feudal Japan , only to realise they can't get back! Then, (surprise, surprise) they meet up with a certain half-demon and his companions. What horrors will they unleash upon the inhabitants of this strange world? Will they ever get back home? And, most importantly. WILL ZEL BE ABLE TO SURVIVE IN A WORLD WHERE COFFEE DOESN'T EXIST YET?!?!?!?  
  
Disclaimer- It ain't mine.  
  
"Man, I am soooo bored," Lina sighed, casually flinging a fireball at the approaching bandits. Bits of wood and dirt showered down from the sky.  
  
"Hey Lina. can't you let me do something for once? I wanna do something too.and-erk!" Gourry stopped whining as Lina's eyes glowed a demonic red and she grew fangs from. somewhere.?  
  
Zel sighed, exasperated, as Gourry inched away from Lina with a look that said he definitely wished he were somewhere far away. as long as there was chicken in that far away place.  
  
"He's right Miss Lina!" Amelia struck a pose as she spoke. "It is unJust that you do not allow any of us to release our stress by punishing these bad guys! Therefore you should tAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
Thud  
  
Amelia promptly kept to the law (of gravity) as her high place, Zel's head, moved out from underneath her. In a rage, she jumped up to confront the chimera.  
  
"Mr Zelgadis! What you just did was very unJust! You shouldn't interrupt people when they're speaking!"  
  
Zel sweatdropped.  
  
"Amelia.?"  
  
"Yes Mr Zelgadis?"  
  
"Please shut up.and don't point at people."  
  
Amelia promptly face-faulted.  
  
"C'mon, you two," Lina sighed, pointing at the path. "Let's get going"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
That night the four stopped in a clearing to set up camp. Gourry and Amelia set up the tents, Zelgadis went to the river to catch fish, and Lina gathered firewood.  
  
Zel sighed, looking at the pile of fish he had so far caught. Reaching up to his waist, the pile looked as though it wouldn't be enough for Lina alone, let alone the rest of them. He continued casting until a shout came from the trees.  
  
"Hey, guys! Come take a look at this!"  
  
Soon all the Slayers were peering into the strange rickety old well Lina had found. It looked pretty ordinary at first sight, but there was something about it.  
  
"Miss Lina, look!" Amelia pointed down towards the bottom. "There's something shiny down there!"  
  
"Shiny?!" Lina cried. "Shiny, as in TREASURE!!!!" She leaned farther to look. "Where?! Where?!"  
  
"Lina, I don't think you shou--"  
  
Crack  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA......."  
  
All four of them fell towards the bottom, which began to glow and opened up into a blue vortex of never-ending time and space.  
  
Above the well, a priest appeared, with a smile on his face. "Hmmmm. This should be quite entertaining." Having said so, Xelloss floated down into the well after them.  
  
Author's Note- Sooooo, whaddya think so far? The beginning sounds kinda stupid, but I could really think about how else to do it. oh well. By the way, if anyone has any ideas for me. I'll do them- as long as you're not asking me for anything like a yaoi. The next chapter will be a lot better- I promise ^-^ -Reina-Chan 


	2. And Out of the Well

Disclaimer- If I owned both Slayers and Inu-Yasha. I'd have to be three people, wouldn't I? Oh well. I can just wish I owned it. *sigh*  
  
Chapter 2 . And Out of the Well.  
  
"DEMON BEGONE!!"  
  
The giant snake demon was torn into little pieces as the silver-haired boy streaked past it. Touching down gracefully, the dog-eared half-demon smirked at what was left of the former demon.  
  
"Feh. Idjit."  
  
Behind him, a young girl in a high-school uniform gave a small boy with a bushy foxtail a high-five.  
  
"He did it! Yay Inu-Yasha!" Kagome and Shippo's cheers caused Inu-Yasha's eye to start twitching.  
  
"Shut up," he growled.  
  
"Oh, come on Inu-Yasha, so there wasn't a piece of the Shikon Jewel in it's possession. The only way you would get rid of it was if I lied about it, so who cares?"  
  
"WHO CARES?!?! I CARE YOU STUPID GIRL!"  
  
"Si--"  
  
"EEEEEEEYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shippo peeked his head out from his refuge behind Kagome.  
  
"Wh-what was that..?"  
  
Inu-Yasha listened carefully.  
  
"Hmmmm. it sounded like it came from.the well? No, that can't be it.could it?"  
  
Again screaming came from the forest.  
  
"WHERE ON EARTH AM I?!?! I CAN'T BE LOST! I'M TOO INTELLIGENT AND IMPORTANT TO HAVE SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPEN TO ME! AAAAAAAAAAUGH! FIREBALL!"  
  
As Inu-Yasha, Shippo and Kagome stared, a large column of fire erupted from the trees.  
  
".yup," Kagome answered slowly. ".the well."  
  
In the recently enlarged clearing, Lina stood fuming.  
  
"How the heck did I end up here," she cried in frustration. Whacking her head on a tree she began yelling, "HOW, HOW, HOW, HOW, HOW, HOW, HOW, HOW, HOW?!"  
  
"Well, you seem frustrated, Lina-Chan," a cheerful, sing-song voice chimed from above.  
  
"XELLOSS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU FRUITCAKE!"  
  
The priest raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, is it now?"  
  
Lina started to snarl.  
  
"Of course it is you. you. you NAMAGOMI!!"  
  
"N-namagomi?"  
  
With a yell (and a Raywing) Lina tackled Xelloss and put him in a headlock.  
  
"Tell me where I am RIGHT NOW, and what you've done with the others. OR ELSE!"  
  
"HI LINA!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Lina let go of Xelloss and turned around to see.  
  
"GOURRY?! RRRRRRRRRGH! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"  
  
"Um. sorry Lina," the swordsman said nervously. "Um. by the way, what's Xelloss doing here?"  
  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW, JELLYFISH BRAINS? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE _HERE_ IS!!"  
  
"That's a good point, Lina." Zel and Amelia had found their way to the others at last.  
  
"Mr Xelloss, I'm positive you are behind this most unJust action! Tell me what's going on or I'll.I'll say LIW! (Life is Wonderful)"  
  
Xelloss went pale.  
  
"Sh-shimatta."  
  
"Oh, Mr Xelloss. give me a hug because life is wonderful!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
".Um.excuse me."  
  
A girl in strange clothes and a.human thing. stood at the edge of the clearing.  
  
"Might I ask how you. got here," the girl asked nervously.  
  
"Um. we came through that well," Zel answered. "I think."  
  
"Oh great," her companion snorted. "More humans to baby-sit."  
  
"C'mon, Inu-Yasha, lighten up." The girl turned to Lina and the others. "My name's Kagome, his is Inu-Yasha. There's also. wait, where is he?" She looked around, then dragged what looked like a little kid with a tail out from behind a bush. "This is Shippo."  
  
Amelia's eyes got big and sparkly.  
  
"He's so CUUUUTE!"  
  
"Okay then." Kagome sweatdropped as Amelia let go of Xelloss and gave Shippo a big hug.  
  
"Suh-saved," Xelloss gasped crawling away from the spot of torture.  
  
"Ow!" Lina slapped a hand to her face, and a squashed flea began slowly floating down.  
  
"Oh yeah," Kagome said cheerfully. "That's Myouga the flea."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Myouga gasped.  
  
"Hi!" Gourry exclaimed happily. "I'm Gourry, this is Lina, this is Amelia, he's Zelgadis, a chimera, and he's Xelloss the mazoku," he finished, pointing at the still sickened mazoku.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Kagome responded.  
  
"Oh, boy," Inu-Yasha sighed. "I know I'm gonna hate this."  
  
Zel turned to Kagome.  
  
"Excuse me, Kagome but, do you know where I could find some coffee? I really need some to calm my nerves after all this."  
  
"Hmm." Kagome pondered his question. "Sorry, but I don't think coffee exists yet."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"Yeah, this is still Feudal Japan, so it's too early in history for coffee to be in existence here." Kagome then swiftly backed away as Zel fell to his knees in anguish.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Authors note-  
  
Hope you liked that chapter. I'll keep writing as fast as I can to put up the next chapter. Who knows, maybe Filia will get dragged into this mess as well? (I can't make any promises yet.) I'm still open for interesting ideas! 


	3. And Right Back Into the Well

Chapter Three  
  
.And Back Into the Well.  
  
Disclaimer- It ain't mine  
  
"Hmmm. I think I understand your situation now," Kaede mused thoughtfully. "You fell into the well in your world and ended up here. Now, what I don't understand is how the well ended up in a completely different well. After all, Kagome lives in the future version of this place, so it only makes sense that there would be a well there. And one more thing- why didn't you just try jumping back into the well to get back home? That's how Kagome does it."  
  
"." Lina replied.  
  
"Coffeeeeeeee." Zel sobbed, sitting in an empty corner.  
  
"Zelgadis, may I ask you something," Kaede said, curiously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What is this.'coffee?'"  
  
"ARGH!" Zel screamed in agony. "Don't say that- I can't bear it!"  
  
Kaede sighed.  
  
"Never mind then."  
  
Lina stood up and stretched.  
  
"Kagome, d'you think you could take us back to the well? I sorta wanna go home."  
  
"Oh.sure," Kagome stood up as well. "C'mon Inu-Yasha, let's go."  
  
"Finally," Inu-Yasha muttered. "That Amelia girl was getting really scary. I hate to think what would happen if she hugged _me_. to her at least. "  
  
The aforementioned princess was currently in a corner, bound and gagged to keep her from hugging anyone else.  
  
Slinging her over his shoulder, Inu-Yasha carried Amelia out the door, followed by Kagome, Lina, and the others.  
  
"Coffeeeeee.."  
  
"So," Lina said, looking into the well. "I guess we're going now. "  
  
"Oh, not by yourselves," Kagome replied cheerfully. "HUH?!" Everyone else in the group (sans Amelia, who was still tied up) exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"You see, I really want to check out your world for a little while- it sounds really cool!"  
  
"Erm. Okay," Lina said hesitantly.  
  
"Well, let's go," Kagome cried. "To the.er.other world!"  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Author's Note-  
  
Hi! Sorry it took so long to put up this chapter, but I've been sooooo busy with tests n'all that it took forever just to write this short chapter. Oh well. By the way, this isn't the end. there's a lot more to come mortals! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahaha! Oh doctor. I'm ready for my medicine now. :P  
  
Reina-Chan 


	4. Not AGAIN!

Chapter Four- Not AGAIN!!  
  
Disclaimer- I wish I owned Slayers and Inu-Yasha. sigh  
  
Sota looked out the window and sighed. It had been days since Kagome had been home from the other world. He hoped his big sis was okay. He walked outside and started playing with Buyo near the mini-shrine. The scent of incense floated from the small building.  
  
"Hey, Buyo," Sota tried to fill up the lonely silence. "Why does Grampa always do that phony 'Get-Out-of-the-Well' Chant? It's never worked, and he always ends up splashing her with that rice wine stuff."  
  
Buyo merely meowed and rolled over.  
  
Sota got up to go back inside, when an unfamiliar voice came from the mini- shrine.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN! AUGH! WHAT IS THIS STUFF!? WHY ME?! WHY? WHY?! WHYYYYYYYYYYY!?!!"  
  
Kagome's Grandfather came shooting out of the well house and ran into the house screaming something about fiery demons not liking ceremonial sake and preparing to take over the world with their evil black headbands. Sota just stared.  
  
"Okay then." he said, sweatdropping.  
  
Quietly tiptoeing into the mini-shrine, Sota peered around the door. From inside came more voices.  
  
"AUGH! THIS REALLY SUCKS! WHERE ARE WE THIS TIME?!" The voice from earlier still seemed to be really upset about something.  
  
"Lina! Please calm down! I know where we are! It's okay!"  
  
Sota started. That was Kagome's voice!  
  
Running to the edge of the well he looked in.  
  
"Sis, is that really you?"  
  
Kagome looked up to see her little brother.  
  
"Hey, Sota! Sorry it took me so long to get back!"  
  
"Oh, that's okay.Hey, Inu-Yasha, Shippo! Um. who're they?" Sota stared at the other five people with her sister.  
  
"Them? Oh, they're--"  
  
"HI!" The tall blond guy with a big sword cut her off cheerfully. "I'm Gourry, that's Lina, that's Amelia, that's Zelgadis, he's a chimera, but we usually call him Zel, and that's Xelloss, he's a mazoku, but he's usually okay, even if he does say 'that's a secret' a lot and it gets kind of annoying.what's your name?" Here Gourry had to sit down and catch his breath.  
  
"Um.hi. I'm Sota. Er.nice to meet you." Sota began wondering if the phone book had the number for the nearest mental institution.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Gourry replied. "I'm Gourry, that's LinOWCH!"  
  
"JELLYFISH BRAINS!" Lina yelled at Gourry who was currently half-conscious on the well floor. "YOU JUST SAID THAT!! CAN'T YOU EVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT?"  
  
Gourry's only response was, "hi, cute 'lil birdies, how are you today?"  
  
Kagome turned back to her little brother.  
  
"Sota, d'you think you could go get us a ladder? I don't think we should stay here all night."  
  
Lina stepped forward with a superior smile. "No, that's okay. Hey, Sota? Just forget that ladder, okay? We'll be fine on our own!"  
  
"But." Kagome began, then stopped as Lina glowed gold.  
  
"LEVITATION!"  
  
Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Shippo stared as Lina grabbed Gourry, who was still enjoying the little birdies, and flew out of the well, Zel and Amelia behind her. Next to her, Xelloss suddenly disappeared and reappeared outside of the well.  
  
"Wierdos," Inu-Yasha proclaimed after a moment. "C'mon Kagome."  
  
Kagome jumped onto Inu-Yasha piggy-back style as the half demon leapt out of the well, Shippo close behind.  
  
Sota pulled himself back together.  
  
"Kagome, we should probably go see Gramps. he's a bit--"  
  
"HA!" the aforementioned geezer yelled, springing into the min-shrine. "Take THIS, foul DEMONS!" He began throwing seals all over the room, in his attempt to exorcize the "evil creatures from beyond." Inu-Yasha caught one in the face. Pulling it off, he examined it.  
  
"What the hell are all these scribbles about?!"  
  
Kagome's Grandfather fell into a state of shock.  
  
"My.my scrolls did not work on the demons?!"  
  
"As always," Sota muttered.  
  
"Nooooooo!" the old priest wannabe began his ritual "Home-Alone-Face-With-A- Lot-Of-Waterworks" because his seals once again didn't work.  
  
"Okay, let's go see my mom," Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
Amelia looked doubtful.  
  
"But. Miss Kagome, shouldn't we make sure that.um.. Mr. Priest-Person-Who- Can't-Get-His-Seals-To-Work is okay first?"  
  
"Naw, this is normal for him. Let's go." Kagome led the others to her house.  
  
"Coffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."  
  
Authors Note-  
  
To anyone who was looking forward to the Inu-Yasha cast in the Slayers world, I send my apologies. Still, do not abandon poor 'lil me. who says they're not ever going to end up there? Heh heh heh. I really thank everyone who has given me ideas so far. I'm going to try to fit as many of them in as I can. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can figure out what happens and get it typed! Merry Christmas folks! Enjoy your holidays!  
  
PS- HEE HEEE! I'm soooo happy! I got Slayers The Motion Picture from my uncle for Christmas! The strange thing is, he has no idea what series I like, just that I love Anime, but he randomly gets my favorite series. hmmm.. Telepathic uncle. COOL! -Reina-Chan ^-^ 


	5. Modern Days

Chapter 5  
  
Modern Days  
  
Disclaimer- No, my Christmas list was not fulfilled this year- I didn't get the copyright ownership of Slayers or Inu-Yasha.sad, isn't it?  
  
"Okay, then!" Kagome was rummaging around in her closet. Straightening up, she held out copies of her school uniform to Lina and Amelia. "I think we should keep from time-traveling for a little while and stay here. So. I don't think your normal clothing will really fit in around here. Why don't you see if these fit?"  
  
Downstairs, the guys sat in the living room, wondering what the hell the girls were up to up there.  
  
"Geez, it takes humans forever to get anything done," snorted Inu-Yasha. "And in the meantime.why do we have to stay here for a while?"  
  
"Hey, don't be so annoyed about it," Xelloss chimed happily. "As long as Amelia's upstairs, we don't have to deal with her saying.that.phrase." he shuddered with horror at the mere thought of it. "And, she's to far away to hug anyone!"  
  
"Coffeeeeeeeee." was Zel's only relpy.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stood up and walked into the kitchen. After amount they heard a strange grinding noise and then a loud bubbling. Soon she walked back into the living room, with a big mug in her hands.  
  
"Here you go, Zelgadis-kun," she said politely, putting the mug down in front of him. "Some freshly made coffee."  
  
"REALLY!?" Zel cried happily. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He then grabbed the cup and drained it.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Coffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."  
  
"Alright then!" Kagome had come down the stairs, Lina and Amelia following her, both clad in the same school uniform that Kagome wore. "Well, I found the girls something to wear, but I definitely do not have anything the guys can wear. So, we're gonna have to go shopping!"  
  
Inu-Yasha and Shippo looked confused.  
  
"Shopping?"  
  
Author's Note- Hello again! Sorry this one was so short.Yes. the cast is going SHOPPING!!! Bwa ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaa! Poor Tokyo! Also, I'm aware that some people were getting mad at me for depriving Zelly-kun from having coffee for so long, but I had been planning to do it this way from the beginning. so, don't worry Zel fans. STARBUCKS AWAITS!  
  
-Reina-Chan ^-^ 


	6. Shopping in Tokyo With a Couple O’ Demon

Chapter 6  
  
Shopping in Tokyo With a Couple O' Demons and a Chimera (dum dee dum dum dummmm)  
  
"Ooooooooooo! This one's soooo cute! C'mon Inu-Yasha, you have to try it on! After all, your clothes look really weird here."  
  
Inu-Yasha began to back away from Kagome as if she had gone completely mad.  
  
"What is wrong with you?! I'm a DEMON! I don't do stupid things like that!!! .Uh.why is everyone staring at us?"  
  
Lina sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Don't you remember anything for over five minutes? You shouldn't need to be reminded that I put an illusion spell on you, Shippo and Zelgadis so you guys would look human. Gourry's usually the one who needs to be reminded of simple things like that."  
  
"Hey, Lina. who're you talking to?"  
  
Whack  
  
"See what I mean?" Lina finished as Gourry lay in the newly made crater.  
  
"But.but." Inu-Yasha protested as Kagome pulled him into the store. Suddenly he got a new idea.  
  
"But what if Sesshomaru shows up here when I'm dressed like this?"  
  
Kagome snorted.  
  
"Like he would! Just get yourself in here Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Grrrrrrr. that's it! SIT BOY!"  
  
The Slayers and all nearby pedestrians stared as the tall black-haired teenager was slammed full force into the pavement.  
  
"Wow." Lina commented. "Hey, Kagome. how did you do that?!"  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"Oh, Kaede threw some prayer beads on him and had me use a subduing spell. So, when ever I say s-i-t, that's what happens."  
  
"Hmmmm," Lina mused thoughtfully. "Maybe I should get some of those as a 'gift' for Xelloss."  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome pulled the terrified half-demon into the store. After about a half-hour, Inu-Yasha emerged wearing a red t-shirt, khakis and a scowl.  
  
"See?" Kagome looked triumphant. "I told you it'd look good on you! What do you guys think?"  
  
The rest of the group was amazed at how good the strange clothing looked on Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Right then!" Kagome clapped her hands in a businesslike manner. "Shippo, it's your turn!"  
  
Soon, all of the time and dimension travelers were newly outfitted in modern clothing. Lina wore a crimson tank top and blue jeans, Gourry was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt with a light blue, white and orchid jellyfish on it and black jeans, Amelia in a pink blouse and white mini- skirt that caused Zel (who wore a beige hooded sweater and khakis- old chimera habits die hard ya know) to blush slightly, and Xelloss wore a purple t-shirt and loose tan cargo pants (he had to shrink his staff down and put it on a necklace chain after much protest). Shippo, however, had to be dragged into a kid's clothing store because of his size. Finally, Kagome settled on something that purely horrified the young demon: a white t-shirt with a cute 'lil yellow ducky on it and a pair of blue jean overalls.  
  
Stepping back to look at her work, Kagome felt proud. They really did fit in now.  
  
"Y'know, I not completely sure we fit in right," Lina whispered to Zel as a guy in black leather wearing a spiked collar and chain bracelets and with a blue, spiked Mohawk walked past, his numerous tattoo and piercing jobs very visible.  
  
"What, you wanna do that to yourself to fit in a world where we're only going to be staying in a short while?" Zel asked shuddering a bit.  
  
"Of course no-XELLOSS! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!?"  
  
The squinty-eyed purpled-haired mazoku priest was standing at the counter of a tattoo salon. Infuriated, Lina rushed up and dragged him out before he could finish placing his order for a tattoo.  
  
"What is it Lina-Chan?" His voice was all innocence.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS YOU FRUITCAKE! THAT KIND OF THING IS JUST PLAIN SICK!"  
  
Xelloss, looking disappointed, followed Lina and company down the streets of Tokyo.  
  
Higurashi Shrine-  
  
Kagome's grandfather finished his ultimate scroll. Running to the well, he cast it in.  
  
"Finally, the well is sealed off! I won't have my granddaughter put in such danger anymore!"  
  
He left full of satisfaction. Little did he know, the effect of his scroll was not the desired effect, but it was just as bad. Actually, it was worse.  
  
Author's Note-  
  
Uh oh.. Gramps wrote a working scroll this time, but, what has it done to the well? The answer to that is. sore wa himitsu desu! Wa ha ha ha haaaaaaaa! Stay tuned- more insane shopping to come! (And, before anyone begins to think I'm a shopping-obsessed valley girl. YOU'RE WRONG I TELL YA! WRONG! WRONG! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! .I just like seeing how I can make Tokyo a much more interesting place by adding a couple time travelers.) Reina-Chan ^-^ 


	7. Chimera Dreamland

Chapter 7  
  
OOOOOOH! It's DISCLAIMER TIME! YIPPEEE! Chimera Dreamland  
  
"Starbucks?!" Zel was staring at the green, black and white sign. "What on earth would a store with THAT kind of name sell anyways?"  
  
"Hm?" Kagome looked up from her magazine. "Oh. that's one of the biggest coffee chains in the wo.rld" She finished awkwardly, because the moment she had said "coffee" the chimera had disappeared so quickly that he left a solid Zel-shaped cloud of dust behind him.  
  
"Um.Zelgadis??" She asked nervously.  
  
Lina clapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, you don't want to follow him in there. His thing for coffee can get a little.er.scary. Let's go check out that cool store over there while we wait!"  
  
Inside Starbucks, Zelgadis approached the counter.  
  
"Hi!" The cheerful short brown-haired girl with a badge reading "Adair B." behind the counter said to him with a smile. "What would you like today?"  
  
"I'd like to order some coffee."  
  
Adair raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Y'know, that's sorta obvious.but what KIND of coffee do you want?"  
  
"Kind?" Zel looked amazed at the mere thought of more than one kind of coffee.  
  
Sighing to herself, Adair pulled out a menu and handed it to the chimera.  
  
"Why don't you go read this and figure out what you want?" She smiled politely.  
  
Sitting down in a chair at a one-person table, Zelgadis open the menu.  
  
Before his eyes was a HUGE list of coffee varieties. Too many to count!  
  
For one of those rare moments, Zel's eyes grew big and sparkly.  
  
"I'm in heaven." He murmured softly. Then, leaping up, he went to Adair and placed his order.  
  
"One of each please!"  
  
Adair blinked. Then, shrugging, she turned around and began to fill mugs with coffee, muttering something about "this stupid exam season" and "weirdoes staying up too late to study."  
  
At last, Adair pushed the mugs of coffee in front of Zelgadis.  
  
"Here you go sir. That'll be $59.78 please."  
  
Shaking her head, she collected his payment and went over to serve the other customers. Meanwhile, Zel immersed his whole soul in mugs of coffee.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Coffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeee......"  
  
Authors Note- Konnichiwa, minna-san! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. ;_; Still, I'm also suffering from. WRITERS BLOCK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SAVE ME L-SAMA! OH, CRUEL, CRUEL WORLDYada yada yada.  
  
Reina-Chan ^-^ 


	8. Homeward Bound

Chapter 8  
  
Homeward Bound  
  
"Kagome, do we HAVE to go back already?" Amelia's whining was beginning to get on peoples' nerves.  
  
"YES AMELIA, WE DO," growled a pestered Lina irritably. "Now will you PLEASE shut up?!"  
  
Amelia sniffed sadly.  
  
Over in a corner, Zel was depressed again.  
  
"Feudal Japan= no more coffee. no more Starbucks. not fair."  
  
Kagome smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Heh, you're wrong about one thing Zelgadis. look what I -oof!- got!" She lifted up a bag amidst (in Zel's eyes) cherubs, flowers, and ringing bells- a huge 50-pound bag of Starbucks Premium Blend coffee.  
  
"COFFEE!" Zel cried jumping up and hugging the big bag. Suddenly he snapped out of it and blushed. "Uh. I mean. thanks Kagome."  
  
"Uh huh! You're welcome Zelgadis," Kagome chirped happily.  
  
Lina turned to look at the well.  
  
"All right then. here's where we turn it all around and get back to our world! LET"S GO FOR IT!"  
  
Still wearing their modern clothes due to sudden attachment to them, the Slayers and their newfound comrades leapt into the void of time.  
  
Over in a corner of the house, Kagome's grandfather sat in his little I- have-issues-yes-I-do state.  
  
"Hee hee hee. I'm sooooooooo good at this stuff."  
  
Ya think he'd learn.  
  
Author's Note- HELLO! I'm insane, yes I am. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'm gonna have a lot of fun with that scroll Gramps put in that well. what was it? I STILL CAN'T TELL YOU MORTALS BECAUSE I AM THE GREAT L-SAMA- hm? What was that doctor? Oh. it's time to take my medicine now.:P  
  
-Reina-Chan 


	9. WellPlaced Problems ha ha ha not funny

Chapter 9  
  
Well-Placed Problems (Ha, ha, ha. I'm not laughing)  
  
"Okay. NOW where are we?" Lina stood in a clearing with the others. But it was NOT the clearing where the well had been in Inu-Yasha's world. It was different. Very different.  
  
"This is really weird," mused Kagome. "We should be back in feudal Japan, so, where are we?"  
  
"We're not lost again, are we?" Amelia began to freak out as she ran around the clearing in circles.  
  
Lina twitched.  
  
"Amelia. shu-"  
  
THUMP  
  
Shippo ran behind Gourry.  
  
"Wh-what was that?"  
  
THUMP  
  
Inu-Yasha tensed.  
  
"Be quiet, it's getting closer."  
  
THUMP  
  
The group waited as the sound got closer and louder. Suddenly, a young woman with long brown hair ran out from the forest. Seeing the group, she ran to them and began to yell over the noise.  
  
"Get out of here! It's not safe- you need to leave NOW!"  
  
But, before she could say anything else, the trees gave way to a giant creature. It stood over a hundred feet tall, and was made of what looked sort of like metal, but it was so colorful. The body was like a human, just more squared out and box like. In its hand, was a huge weapon that glimmered in the light.  
  
"What the hell IS that thing?" Lina stared at the robot in a mix of confusion and pure freak-out.  
  
"It's one of the Gundams," the woman panted. "They're too powerful now, and are on a rampage. Nothing so far has worked to stop them. um. what are you doing?"  
  
For Lina was rolling up her sleeves in a business-like manner.  
  
"Okay, Zel, Amelia- you set up a protective barrier for all of you guys. and the well. Gourry, you enhance it with the Sword of Light. Me.I'll take care of the Dungam."  
  
"Gundam," the woman corrected.  
  
"Whatever. Now get to it guys!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Xelloss popped up in front of Lina.  
  
"What about me, Lina-Chan? What can I do?"  
  
"Uh. you can do. whatever it is that you Mazoku do."  
  
"Awwwwww," he pouted. "You never let me have any fun." Nevertheless he went over to the well and waited with the others.  
  
Lina watched as Zel and Amelia channeled their power into the Sword of Light, causing a reinforced Balus Wall to surround everyone but her. At the thumbs-up from Kagome, Lina nodded and stepped forward.  
  
"Sword of the cold Dark Lord, grant me your infinite power Become one with my body, one with my power And let us walk the path of destruction together Give me your power, the power that can cut down the gods themselves! RAGNA BLADE!"  
  
The gigantic black blade sliced through the Gundam with ease. Raywinging out of its path as the Gundam fell, Lina smirked at its ruins.  
  
"No one could stop them, huh?"  
  
As the brunette stared in shock, Lina and Co. rejoined and decided that they needed to get back to Kagome's time and figure out what was wrong. After all, jumping into a well to get back home wasn't the tricky part. Getting home was.  
  
You think they'd learn.  
  
Author's note- Hi again! I'm sure some have figured out what's going on. Gramps messed up the dimensions with his scroll! Dum dee dum dum DUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. Still, I have a bit of thanks to give. First, to Teefa85, for being with me from the beginning. Second, to Mazoku_Princess, for all those reviews, some helpful, some not. but don't worry M_P. it's not like they annoyed me or anything. Third- Nova_Chan. the one whose hilarious stories inspired me to join this site. And lastly. YOU! Yes, you, reviewers and non reviewers who have read my story. I appreciate it sooo much! Anyway, I'll stop being a sentimental wierdo, and let you get on with your lives. Bye!  
  
-Reina-Chan ^-^ 


	10. Aw Man It Just Won't STOP!

Chapter 10  
  
And. Heeeere We Go. ALTERNATE DIMENSION CRAZE!  
  
"What is it Elizabeth?"  
  
Two girls stood over a BIG bug thing. Elizabeth was looking at it in a worried way, while the other girl looked confused.  
  
"Martha. I think your Kakuna's knocked out."  
  
Martha frowned.  
  
"I think you made a mistake. it's fine!"  
  
"No, really, it's knocked out! I mean, look at it- it's not moving!"  
  
Martha's eye twitched.  
  
"THEY DON'T MOVE, STUPID!"  
  
"WHAT did you call me?"  
  
"I called you stupid because that's what you are! Nyah, nyah! STUPID!"  
  
"WHY YOU.GRRRRRRRR. Pikachu, GO!"  
  
Elizabeth suddenly pulled a red and white ball out from her pocket and chucked it at Martha. A flash of light came from the ball to form a big yellow and brown mouse that landed on the ground screaming "PIKA" at the top of it's lungs.  
  
"Oh yeah?! Take this!"  
  
Martha chucked an identical ball at Elizabeth, and a small dog like tiger with flames surrounding it appeared.  
  
"HA! Let's see if you can beat my Growlithe!"  
  
Soon, tired of whacking each other, the creatures both decided to attack their owner's rival.  
  
"Not me stupid! Attack the other Pokemon! The other-AUUGH!" Both Martha and Elizabeth were attacked by their Pokemon simultaneously for insulting them. Elizabeth was on the ground twitching and Martha was a bit fried.  
  
And, watching all of this was an extremely creeped-out group of dimension travelers.  
  
Who quickly decided they should leave.  
  
Anywhere seemed better than here.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's Note- Hi again! I'm so angry with my science lab partner! He gets nothing done, and it lowers MY grade! I keep getting D's and F's BECAUSE of him when I'M ACTUALLY WORKING! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. okay, sorry. Still, it really hurts to get bad grades when you are doing your work. - Reina-Chan ;-; 


	11. Its Never Gonna End

Chapter 11  
  
It's Never Gonna End.  
  
Shippo peeked out of the well as the others crawled out.  
  
"Um. guys. I don't think you wanna see this."  
  
For they were still not in their world, but, in a grotesquely animated world, with lots of flowers, and sunshine and bunny rabbits with cute widdle pink noses.  
  
Xelloss was having trouble breathing.  
  
Laughter made them look up to see the scariest thing ever- a big sun with a baby face.  
  
Xelloss began to have spasms.  
  
Suddenly, squeaky little voices came from a big hole in the ground with a roof on it.  
  
"Tinky-Winky!"  
  
"Dipsy!"  
  
"La-La!"  
  
"Po!"  
  
A sight that they would have nightmares about for years to come emerged.  
  
"Oh my god." Lina said horrified. "This is worse than that place where they called me a witch and tried to burn me for no reason!"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"What was the thing with the duck about? And that guy who claimed you turned him into a newt?"  
  
"Well," Gourry cut in; "he got better!"  
  
THWAP  
  
"Ow. hey. my 'lil birdie friends are back. hi guys."  
  
"And here I thought it couldn't get worse than that talking sponge who blew bubbles all the time and always said how happy the world is," Xelloss gasped.  
  
Seeing him, the colorful creatures ran over to the group.  
  
They approached Xelloss...  
  
Opened their arms wide...  
  
"BIIIIIIIIG HUUUUUUUG!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Even Zelgadis felt pity.  
  
Author's note- Hello again! I'm back in business! My writer's cramp is gone, and I just felt like having some more fun with dimension travels. I know, I know. Tellytubbies. ugh. but they're always so happy, I thought it would be a bit fun to put Xelloss there for a while. As you can see, I'm not going to describe all of them in detail, but I think I may do a few more like this, and if it gets annoying, tell me, and I'll stop dimension jumping and continue with the more normal stuff (0.o normal.) Luv, but not in *that* way, Reina-Chan ^-^ hee hee 


	12. Noooooo! We're still stuck!

Chapter 12  
  
Why Does This Always Happen To Us?  
  
----Nowhere USA----  
  
"Ahahahah! I can make you different!"  
  
The weird kid with greasy black hair, sunglasses, and a very annoying accent stood over a shaking purple dog. He held a vial above the dog's head, and the dog whined and shook even more.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!"  
  
Amelia ran forwards to stop the inJustice, tripped, slammed into the kid, and was covered in the green liquid. There was a poof, and a small pink cat with Amelia's hair and one of her bracelets for a collar stood in her place.  
  
"I don't think so." the kid said scratching his head. "Supposed to be buffalo, not cat! I go fix it!" He walked away muttering.  
  
"Uh. Amelia?" Lina stared at the angry little cat in a mix of confusion and humor.  
  
"Meeeoooooww!" The feline jumped up onto Inu-Yasha's head, a white cloth appeared from nowhere as a cape, and began to give a meow against inJustice.  
  
"Meow meow meow!"  
  
Inu-Yasha grabbed Amelia off his head, and thrust her towards Lina.  
  
"You take care of this! She has an even bigger mouth as a cat! And I thought that wasn't even possible!"  
  
Lina, who was still laughing her butt off, took Amelia, chanted a quick spell, and restored her to her human state.  
  
Amelia now sat on the ground, fuming as the little dog ran away in fright.  
  
Suddenly, hillbilly music flooded the air as a tall thin man wearing glasses and scowl stepped around the house.  
  
"Where are you, ya stupid dog?!" The dog trotted over to him, cowering and whining.  
  
The man smirked.  
  
"I've got something for you. Look at me."  
  
The dog whined.  
  
"Look at me." He then pulled out a huge mask.  
  
"OOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!!"  
  
The little dog turned tail and ran, screaming the whole way.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
Then stopped in his tracks.  
  
Because of a truck.An ice cream truck.  
  
That said, 'Top Secret Military Base' in neon letters on the side that flashed different colors every few seconds.  
  
And inside the truck, and intensive game of chess was in play.  
  
The large muscular private wound up a small tank then put it on the board. It rolled towards the short general, stopped, then blasted off in his face. The general stopped for a moment, then pulled out an oversized mallet and slammed the table so hard, both it and the private went flying in to the wall.  
  
"Private, we have a situation. Prepare to move out!"  
  
"Yes sir!" The private's yell was muffled by the fact that his upper body was still wedged into the wall.  
  
All of their conversations were in the army's yelling style, even the pointless ones.  
  
"By the way, nice socks!"  
  
"Thank you sir!"  
  
"You're welcome! Now let's move!"  
  
"But sir! Shouldn't we contact the homebase?!"  
  
". Do you want me to take back that comment about your socks?!"  
  
"No sir!"  
  
"Then move out!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The two wannabes hup-twoed out of the van loudly enough for nobody to notice them. It was, after all, a top-secret mission.  
  
They missed the dimension travelers.  
  
But they didn't miss a certain kid.  
  
"Ahahahahaha! I make you different!"  
  
Holding up a new vial, he poured a drop on each head, and both became buffaloes.  
  
"Ha! I told you so, ya fools! Ahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
Author's Note- Hi again! I know doing Courage the Cowardly Dog seems a bit too odd, but I can't seem to remember anything about any other anime series at the moment. grrr.hope you like it. 


	13. WHY LINA? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

Chapter 13  
  
Lina. why did you do that? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
3 days, and 72 dimension jumps later, the group found themselves in a.  
  
"A restaurant?" Shippo stared at the walls around them.  
  
"Where is this place?"  
  
A fat man wearing a cook's hat walked up to them.  
  
"Welcome to the Seyruun Restaurant! Home of the famous Zefilia fried chicken!"  
  
"Seyruun. Zelfi- WE'RE HOME!!!" Amelia began to dance around, Lina and Gourry were running up to place their order, when chill spread over the room, coming from Lina.  
  
For, from behind the kitchen door, emerged a woman.  
  
A woman with purple hair and bangs that hid her eyes.  
  
A woman who smiled and said.  
  
"May I take your order, little sister Lina?"  
  
Lina froze.  
  
Then.  
  
"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
In a flash, Lina grabbed all of her companions, and, still screaming, jumped right back into the well.  
  
They flew through the dimensions, and landed in a familiar clearing.  
  
Looking around, Kagome smiled in relief.  
  
"We're finally back in Inu-Yasha's world," she sighed.  
  
"Well, that's better than some other new place, I suppose, but," Zelgadis looked over at Lina, who was huddled up in a ball shuddering. "Lina, WHY did you pull us back into the well like that?"  
  
"Brrrrrr. L-L-Luna. sister. waitress. scary. help."  
  
Zel raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh. THAT'S your big sister?"  
  
Lina nodded.  
  
"I-I'll be right back." she got up and headed towards the small creek in the trees.  
  
She splashed some water on her face, and shook the water from her hair. Standing up, she turned to get back to the group when she heard a snap and a low growl.  
  
Turning, she screamed.  
  
Author's Note- Hi! Can you guess what the creature is? I had fun! I'm babbling! Bye!  
  
Reina-Chan ^-^ 


	14. Buddies

Chapter 14  
  
Buddies  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Gourry and the others jumped up when they heard Lina scream. Running into the clearing, they saw Lina being confronted by a giant flaming cat with two tails and orange eyes.  
  
"Kirara!" Shippo jumped up to give his buddy a big hug. "'S okay, Kirara- these are our friends!"  
  
Looking up at Shippo, the cat purred loudly, then affectionately nudged him off her back. Kirara was surrounded by a ball of fire, and in her place now stood a tiny kitty, in other words. CHIBI KIRARA! ^-^ (AN- I just wuuuv widdle Kiwawa! Tee hee!)  
  
Amelia's eyes (oh god. not again) grew sparkly. Xelloss began to scoot away in fear of huggling.  
  
"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"  
  
"Kirara, watch out" Shippo and Xelloss were screaming at the top of their lungs.  
  
Kirara once again blasted into full size and roared at Amelia, stopping the ojou in her tracks. She was plainly saying, hug me and DIE, human!  
  
A new voice now came from the trees.  
  
"Kirara, are you all right?!"  
  
"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome ran up and hugged her friends (Miroku only got a quick hug, he is, after all, a bit of a pervert *cough cough*)  
  
*Scene switch*  
  
The camera now moves into a computer classroom at Hamilton Middle School (go Hawks) and focuses on the author, who is done with her other requirements for the day, sits thinking about jellyfish and what to write next. Reina-Chan turns and Giga-Slaves the camera and also ends up frying some of her more stupid classmates in the process.  
  
*ficcie!*  
  
Base introductions had been made. Now here I give you a list what was understood about each group member.  
  
The Girls  
  
Lina Inverse- Sorceress, quick temper changes, egotistic, very dangerous, and scared of her sister *suddenly a little man walks out on stage with a microphone and yells "AND THAT'S THE UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE YEAR FOLKS," bows, then starts to walk off when Lina fireballs him in annoyance.*  
  
Amelia Wil Teslu Seyruun- Hyper, Justice obsessive, cute-thing lover, klutz, and very dangerous when cute huggable things are around.  
  
Kagome Higurashi- Modern Japanese high student, can sense shards of the Shikon Jewel, and is the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo.  
  
Sango. er. something or other- Professional demon exterminator, great fighter, Kirara is her partner, and her big boomerang is called Hiraikotsu. or something (can't remember spelling!!)  
  
The Guys  
  
Gourry Gabriev- Swordsman of Light, amazing with a sword, and extremely amazing at being an idiot.  
  
Zelgadis Greywers- Chimera, coffee addict, good with spells, rocky skin.  
  
Xelloss Mettallium- Mazoku, scared of Amelia, likes depressing stuff, has too many secrets, and, in Lina's opinion, is a fruitcake.  
  
Inu-Yasha no-last-name-ever-mentioned- A half demon with doggy ears, a temper, a magic sword called Tetsusaiga, and a brother named Sesshoumaru, but sometimes called Fluffy  
  
Miroku no-last-name-either- Monk, questionable morals, and has an abyss in his hand called the wind tunnel.  
  
Shippo- A young fox demon who was orphaned by two other demons possessing Shikon Jewel shards. He can change shape at will, and in a way considers Kagome to be like his adoptive mother.  
  
Others  
  
Kirara- A fire cat demon with two forms, one for battle and transporting riders, and one that is good for laying on the charms and getting through small crowded areas.  
  
There's more to come folks, so don't abandon me!  
  
Author's Note- Hi y'all! Once again it has taken me a while to publish this. I'm sorry! But I have some really cool stuff ready to happen, and I have a lot more time on my hands! Boo y'all!  
  
Or, as my favorite way of saying it-  
  
"Don't tell me. we're about to go over a HUGE waterfall."  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Sharp rocks at the bottom?"  
  
"Most likely"  
  
".Bring it on"  
  
"BOOOOOOOOOOO YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
I love that part. ^-^ 


	15. Poor InuYasha

Chapter 15  
  
Poor, Poor Inu-Yasha.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at the sky a bit nervously.  
  
Gods, he thought, it's here again.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Lina stood beneath the tree where he sat, "what's wrong?" She looked worried for her new friend.  
  
He scowled and turned away.  
  
"It's nothing. Go away."  
  
Gourry then popped into the scene.  
  
"Hey, Inu-Yasha. you're being really cold and distant towards us."  
  
"So what?"  
  
Gourry looked triumphantly at him.  
  
"Well, *I* know what it is!"  
  
"As if you'd have any clue about anything."  
  
"It's that time of the month!"  
  
Lina facefaulted. Inu-Yasha, however stared at Gourry in shock.  
  
How did he know about that? How? Inu-Yasha's mind was screaming in confusion.  
  
"You IDIOT!" Lina had gotten up and was bashing Gourry over the head with her Easily-Portable-And-Appears-Out-Of-Nowhere-Mace (Copyright of Maces and Vaces). "Inu-Yasha is a BOY!"  
  
Myoga then popped up behind Inu-Yasha's shoulder.  
  
"Actually. Gourry was correct."  
  
Lina stared at him.  
  
"Wh-WHAT?!"  
  
"As a half-demon, there is a time, once a month when he loses his demon form and turns all human. For him, this occurs on the one night when the moon isn't visible in the sky."  
  
"See Lina, I was right!" Gourry felt very triumphant. ".Lina?"  
  
For Lina had left, unable to stand any more of this insanity. Gourry had said something INTELLIGENT, and a GUY had a time of the month. help.  
  
Authors Note- Hi again! I really wanted to do something with Gourry's classic line about that time of the month, and Inu-Yasha's actual time of the month.. Hee hee! ^-^  
  
Reina-Chan 


	16. A New Foe

Chapter 16  
  
A New Foe  
  
"Wow, your world is really beautiful Inu-Yasha." Lina stood on top of a huge rock and was looking out over the huge forest they were in. Floating down, she and the others kept going.  
  
"Stop there. You will go no further until you have defeated me."  
  
"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Sango gripped Hiraikotsu, ready to fight.  
  
"I am here."  
  
"Where?" Inu-Yasha pulled out Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I'm right next to the girl with red hair."  
  
Lina started. turned.  
  
There...  
  
Was a rock.  
  
A rock with those half-circle eyes that made an anime character look very bored or creeped out.  
  
Lina sweatdropped.  
  
"A-a rock?"  
  
"How dare you! I'm not a rock! I am an all powerful demon!" (AN-Starting to sound the Tiiba and the niwatori scene again isn't it?^-^)  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked at him.  
  
"YOU a demon. Riiight. And little bunny rabbits talk."  
  
Just then, a fluffy white bunny rabbit hopped into the clearing. It looked at Inu-Yasha, wriggled its nose and hopped up to him.  
  
"Ha ha! Half-Demon!" It squealed. "Ha ha!"  
  
"Why you." Inu-Yasha snarled. "Get back here and say that again!" He then began to chase the little rabbit around the clearing.  
  
The rock continued.  
  
"I was once a rock. A normal rock. But then, the miasma came and surrounded me. A Shikon fragment was imbedded in me and I came to life. I was given the chance to choose a name. The name I chose. was Bob."  
  
"Bob, huh? I suppose that's nice." Kagome was trying to be polite to the rock, er, demon. "Could we borrow the Shikon Jewel shard for a while?"  
  
"No. And just so you know, my name is Bob."  
  
"We, uh, already knew that, Bob." Lina was confused.  
  
"Hi Bob! I'm Gourry!"  
  
"Gourry, go away!" Lina then kicked Gourry Akane-Style, causing him to fly away with some little birdies. and then land next to Bob a few seconds later.  
  
Not too far away, an ear perked up.  
  
"Gourry?"  
  
Zel settled down to a nice cup of coffee.  
  
Miroku and Sango found a chessboard in Kagome's backpack, and, after some instructions from Kagome, began playing.  
  
Shippo and Kirara were asleep in the sunlight nearby  
  
Lina and Kagome were dealing with the rock.  
  
The rock was trying to deal with Lina and Kagome.  
  
Amelia was preaching to Xelloss about justice.  
  
Xelloss was going into a coma.  
  
Inu-Yasha was still trying to catch the evil rabbit.  
  
And Gourry. was watching the little birdies go by again.  
  
So, they all had something to do with their time.  
  
Then another newcomer entered.  
  
It was a dragon.  
  
Her name. was Javarik.  
  
And she had a vengeance to make.  
  
"There you are Gourry!" Her roar made Kagome and Lina turn their heads for a moment, shrug, then go back to Bob.  
  
"Um. who are you?" Gourry was (SHOCKER!!!) confused.  
  
"I've been hunting you for 2 years! Now I've got you! You'll pay for what you did!"  
  
"And. what DID I do?"  
  
"Two years ago, you and Lina were staying by a river. You decided to go swimming. Right before leaving," she snarled, "YOU decided to do a cannonball. I was sitting underwater, minding my own business, not bugging anyone, and you," her voice became full of tragic feelings. "You caused a big wave which caused me to DROP MY ICE CREAM!!"  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes! And I have been hunting you ever since that horrible day. Do you know how hard it is for a dragon like me to find ice cream? Do you have any idea how serious what you did was? DO YOU?"  
  
"Um. no?"  
  
"AUGH!" Lina yelled nearby. "I can't take it anymore! ELMEKIA."  
  
"Ha! You cannot destroy me, for I am BOB!"  
  
".LANCE!"  
  
Bob shattered.  
  
"Well, that's another shard of the Jewel down." Kagome picked up the shard and put it in a small bottle with others that weren't attached to the one on her neck.  
  
"Yay!" Sango squealed. "I win!"  
  
"Showoff." Miroku grumbled. "You just got lucky."  
  
"Whaddya mean, lucky? That's the 16th time in a row!"  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Grouch." Sango stuck out her tongue.  
  
Inu-Yasha flopped down in exhaustion.  
  
"I give up!" he panted, out breath.  
  
Xelloss had tied Amelia up and was fully recovered.  
  
"Ahhh. I hate it when she does that." He sighed. "I sure wish Fi-Chan were here."  
  
"NAMAGOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" A mace swooshed through the air, hitting Xelloss in the face.  
  
In front of him, stood an angry Filia.  
  
"What did you do, Namagomi?!" She was screaming in anger as she whacked him repeatedly. "Where am I?!"  
  
"F-Filia?!" Lina was astounded. "What are you doing here?"  
  
'I don't know! I fell into a weird well and ended up here!"  
  
"Wishes DO come true," Xelloss sighed.  
  
"At least this means he'll be bugging someone else now." Zel sipped his coffee.  
  
"Well," Kagome exclaimed. "I guess we should keep going."  
  
"Right! Gourry," Lina called. "You'll have to say goodbye to your little friend."  
  
"Okay! Bye bye!" He waved to Javarik and trotted off with the others.  
  
"Wh-why you. how dare he ignore me!" Javarik glowed with anger.  
  
"Gourry, you will PAY!!!" Her screams echoed throughout the forest. "I am Bob."  
  
"SHUT UP! I'm TRYING to make a DRAMATIC SPEECH HERE!"  
  
Boom  
  
"Ow."  
  
AN- Hi! Javarik is now an important ORIGINAL character! YAY! MY friend Elizabeth and I decided to create two new characters. 1 who would just be there for a single chapter, and 1 who would start popping up at random intervals. And.yes, Filia has joined the party at last!! (And there was much rejoicing. Yaaay..) I've been listening to all of your requests for Filia, and during the insanity was the best time to bring her in. Now I can think of something to write about Xelloss! Sorry Xel-kun fans, I don't have anything against Mazoku-Chan, in fact, he's one of my favorites! Still, I had problems figuring out what to do with him. 


	17. Singin' in the Sake

Chapter 17  
  
Singin' in the Sake  
  
Disclaimer- Don't I wish!  
  
Inu-Yasha wandered throughout the streets of Tokyo.  
  
"Rrrr.why the heck did Kagome have to come here again?" He growled, walking down a path that wound through a small park. Everyone else had found something to do, and Kagome's mom had lent them all some money  
  
"Hey, mister. could you get my kite for me please? It's stuck in a tree, and I can't reach it."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked down at the little brown-haired boy.  
  
Oh well, he thought, I guess it wouldn't hurt to get it for him.  
  
"Okay kid, hang on a minute."  
  
Leaping upwards, he landed on a high branch of the tree and headed for the kite.  
  
"Hey, kid! The string's really tangled, is it okay if I just cut it and.uh. get you a new one?"  
  
"Okay! Thanks mister!"  
  
Balancing on the wobbly branch, Inu-Yasha slashed out and cut the kite free. It floated down to the kid, who caught it smiling.  
  
Jumping down to the ground, Inu-Yasha turned to the kid.  
  
"So. do you know where we can get you a new kite string?"  
  
"Uh huh! Right over there!" The boy pointed to a small store nearby. The sign said Hobby Depot. "By the way, my name is Satoru! What's yours?"  
  
"Uh. Inu-Yasha."  
  
As Inu-Yasha walked towards the store with Satoru, he couldn't help but think he knew him from. somewhere. Of course! He was the child whose sister couldn't be calmed by the Soul Piper. What was her name again? Mayou. that was right.  
  
Once inside, he picked an extra long string for Satoru, and purchased it up at the counter. Those cash registers still annoyed him, what with their stupid little cha-ching noise.  
  
"Here you go Satoru- have fun, and try not to get this one stuck in a tree, okay?"  
  
"Uh huh! Thanks Mr. Inu-Yasha! Bye bye!"  
  
As he watched Satoru fly his kite, he wondered whether or not he would have done that if he hadn't known Satoru from before. Still, he knew he had been changing lately. Having friends like Kagome who he could trust really was different to him.  
  
Realizing he was thirsty, he walked into the restaurant nearby.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome walked down the same path Inu-Yasha had met Satoru on. Suddenly, she heard singing.  
  
(To the tune of Chim Chimney from Mary Poppins) "Shikon Jewel shards Shikon Jewel shards Shikon Jewel shards A hanyou's as special as special can be. *hic*"  
  
Her eyes widened. "No way." Following the noise, she turned and ran into the bar nearby.  
  
There, on the floor singing was Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! What are you doing?!"  
  
A barkeeper came up to her.  
  
"Miss? Do you know this guy? He walked in the door completely sober, stopped for a moment, and ended up on the floor drunk before even reaching the counter for a drink."  
  
Damn, Kagome thought exasperated. Of course he did! His hanyou nose is too sensitive!  
  
She watched in a mix of humor and exasperation as Inu-Yasha got more and more drunk by the second.  
  
"I luv Jewl Shrds. I luv Jwel Srds. 'n Jewl shards luv me! A shard 's as luky 's lky cn b! Oh go 'way now. 'n lv yer jwl shrds to meeeee *hic*eeeeeeeeee"  
  
"C'mon, Inu-Yasha, lets go." Kagome grabbed the hanyou and dragged him from the bar. "*hic*"  
  
An- HI! I have serious writers block, so its been takin 4evr 2 get anything written! I am sooooo sorry! If anyone has ideas, though, it would help sooo much! 


	18. Spring Luv ooooooooo :P

Chapter 18  
  
New Loves  
  
Okay, before I begin, this will be a very odd chappie! If you've seen all of Slayers Try, this is in the same oddness factor as the episode with the talking pig in the amusement park. U have been warned!  
  
Disclaimer- Enough said  
  
"Ahhh. I love coffee soooooo much." Zel sat once again in Starbucks. Suddenly, one of those big things Kagome called 'a truck' drove up to the store.  
  
The side of the truck said "Starbucks."  
  
A man opened the side.  
  
There.  
  
Were.  
  
CRATES OF COFFEE!!!!!  
  
Zel's eyes filled with big hearts. Jumping at the truck he cried "I love you!!!!"  
  
Fireballing the driver, Zel jumped into the driver's seat, learned how to drive in four seconds flat, and shot off to somewhere.(the location is still unknown)  
  
Shippo walked along the paths in the zoo. Suddenly, he saw a cage with a family of foxes. Sure, they weren't demons, but the fox cubs were pretty cute. He leapt into the cage and began to make friends.  
  
Miroku doesn't need to be inserted here- he obviously fell in love with all the cute girls he saw.  
  
Sango browsed the shops, Kirara in her new handbag, keeping out of sight. Suddenly, her eyes fell upon a big sign- "Bob's Boomerang Emporium"  
  
Her eyes got sparkly, and Kirara sweatdropped as her owner shot into the store.  
  
Lina and Gourry had already fallen in love with McDonalds- the food was so cheap!  
  
Amelia had just joined a womens' rights protest.  
  
"Ahh. It feels so wonderful to help uphold justice.."  
  
Xelloss and Filia had no time for fun. they were fighting, teasing, swinging and getting hit by maces.  
  
Kagome sat on a bench, being constantly pestered by Hojo.  
  
And Inu-Yasha. was trying to figure out what it was about that 'fire- hydrant' thing that attracted him so much.  
  
Yes. love was in the air.  
  
An- Hi! Where has everyone gone?! I can't continue without reviews!!! PLZ review! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Reina-Chan 


	19. I hate you

Chapter 19  
  
I Hate You  
  
"Y'know what? I hate you." Lina twisted her neck around as far as she could to glare at Gourry, who squeaked under her icy stare. "I just planned on going for a walk around in Inu-Yasha's forest and decided to ask you to come, despite your tendency to get into trouble. Everything's goin' fine, 'till YOU decide you wanna try and catch that stupid butterfly. You run off, I chase after you, and NOW look where we are!"  
  
Gourry looked.  
  
"It's not so bad," he said a bit nervously.  
  
"NOT SO BAD?!?!? WE'RE TIED TO A LOG BY GIANT SPIDERWEBS, HANGING OVER A GIANT WATERFALL, AND EITHER THAT SPIDER'S GONNA COME BACK TO EAT US, OR WE'LL FALL TO OUR DEATH, WHICH EVER ONE HAPPENS FIRST!!!!" She gasped, out of air.  
  
"Well," Gourry said, optimistically, "it could be worse- it could be raining."  
  
Thunder clapped overhead as the cloudless, blue sky suddenly turned overcast, and it started to pour.  
  
"I hate you so much."  
  
"At least the log's sturdy though, that's something go-"  
  
CRACK!  
  
"I hate you," Lina said simply, as they and the log they were tied to fell towards the river.  
  
"I already know that, Lina."  
  
"So? I still hate you."  
  
"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me."  
  
Lina glared at him, worked one of her hands free, grabbed her last words (So? I still hate you) out of the air, and hit Gourry over the head with them repeatedly.  
  
"Ow. that hurt." Gourry shook his head to stop the multitudes of talking rocks named Bob from circling it, and looked down at the waterfall that was steadily rushing closer. "So. now what?"  
  
"Don't look at me, I'm just inventing slow, painful ways to kill you."  
  
"Oh. right."  
  
As the two kids fell, the giant spider sat in the river at the bottom of the waterfall, playing with his rubber ducky and singing to himself as he scrubbed his back.  
  
"Rubber ducky, you're the one, You make bath time so muc-ow," he proclaimed as the log fell on his head and knocked him out.  
  
"Whew," Gourry said, wriggling out of his bonds. "At least that spider was there to break the fall. what?"  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Can't you think of anything more original to say, or is your vocabulary extremely limited today?"  
  
Lina glared at him again.  
  
"Alright. Je deteste Gourry. Happy now?"  
  
"Um, Lina, that's exactly the same thing, just in French."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Okay, okay. um.by the way, did you notice we seem to floating into a giant whirlpool."  
  
Lina blinked.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Too bad I popped my portable instant kayak last week," Gourry mused thoughtfully as he and Lina spun around.  
  
The two of them were pulled closer towards the heart of the whirlpool. Suddenly Gourry noticed Lina wasn't talking and didn't seem to be moving much either.  
  
"Lina?"  
  
"."  
  
"Lina?!"  
  
Lina turned and looked at him coldly. Immediately before they were pulled under the dark, swirling water, Gourry heard a voice.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
AN- Hi! I've decided to put in a dilemma! Everyone's gonna have to save Lina and Gourry! Mwahahahahahahaha! I'm takin' ideas on what should happen to them, where they'll be, and what kind of trouble they'll get themselves and the group into! Gimme ideas and I'll try to use all of them! 


	20. Lost!

Chapter 20  
  
Lost!  
  
"What do you mean, you can't find them?" Filia was in a panic. "It's been a whole day already, and Lina and Gourry aren't back! Where are they? Wait." -Filia gasped with her sudden realization- "It's all YOUR fault, isn't it, Xelloss?! You did this! DIE NAMAGOMI!!!!!!" With that, she pulled out her mace and began swinging wildly at the mazoku, who dodged easily, smiling.  
  
"Before you go overboard, my dear Fi-Chan (at this the mace swinging became even more furious), I have nothing to do with this. I know just as much as you do, which is that they're both missing."  
  
"Look," Kagome said wearily, "fighting won't get us anywhere, so just stop it. Filia, you've had the sudden realization that it was Xelloss's fault 15 times in the last half hour, and you started right when they went missing." She looked up as Sango and Kirara touched down. "Any luck?"  
  
"No," Sango sighed. "I didn't see them anywhere, even from up there. where could they be?!"  
  
"Oh. Miss Lina. Mr. Gourry." Amelia wailed, all teary eyed. "Could some horrible in-Just act have been committed against you?"  
  
Zel sighed, sipping his coffee.  
  
"Its most likely they're just lost- Lina's too violent to be held captive long by anyone.if they want to stay alive, that is."  
  
Inu-Yasha was, as usual, being the faithful little bloodhound.  
  
**  
  
"BLOODHOUND?! I RESENT THAT REINA-CHAN!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha chucks a tree at the author's head, which she dodges, grinning evilly (so what else is new?)  
  
**  
  
"Okay, I've picked up their scent. they went. that way!" With that, the sorcerers cast Raywings, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo got on Kirara, and two certain bickerers (guess who) teleported after them, still fighting. Inu-Yasha chose to stay on the ground.  
  
** Lina woke up to find her and Gourry bound to a large tree by a bunch of ropes that were.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THEY'RE ALIVE!!!!"  
  
At that, Gourry woke with a start.  
  
"What?! Where's the Jell-o?!"  
  
Lina glared at him as the blue dragon like creatures twined around them, holding them tight to the tree.  
  
"So, you've come to," rang a voice from the shadows of the trees.  
  
"Where are you?! Show yourself!" Lina looked around angrily.  
  
A person stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"It's _you_" Lina gasped, stunned.  
  
The woman sweatdropped.  
  
"Um, we've never met."  
  
Lina turned her nose up.  
  
"So? I can still say 'it's _you_' for the sake of sounding like I know what I'm doing."  
  
Kikyo stared at her prisoner in a way that clearly said- you are the biggest imbecile I have ever met.  
  
"Linaaaaaaaaa.." Gourry whined. "Where's the Jell-o? I'm hungry!!!"  
  
Kikyo looked at her other prisoner with a look that clearly said- I take that back.  
  
2 B continued.  
  
An- Hey! I'm baaaack! NEED IDEAS!!! Argh! Well, please review! 


	21. Kikyo

Chapter 21  
  
Kikyo looked up at the dark forest as one of her soul gatherers flew from it. Twining around her, it landed on her hand and seemed to speak to her.  
  
"I see. so Inu-Yasha has come, has he? Good." Turning to Lina and Gourry she smiled. "He will never see you there. He has not come to save either of you- he has come to see me. I will see that Inu-Yasha never lays eyes on you."  
  
"I don't care about that- I want Jell-o!!!!" Gourry's eyes were filled with tears from the thoughts of how his best friend, Jell-o, had betrayed him like this and tied him to a tree. "Wh-why Jell-o, why???? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-OW!" Lina had whacked him on the head to shut him up.  
  
Just then, Inu-Yasha arrived in the clearing.  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
Kikyo drew back from him.  
  
"Kikyo. why are you doing this?"  
  
"This sham body, made of my ashes and the soil from my grave cannot function well unless nourished with souls."  
  
"I--" Inu-Yasha began, but the former miko cut him off.  
  
"You must find me disgusting Inu-Yasha. I cling to this world, wrapped in the souls of the dead, driven only by my hatred of you."  
  
"FIREBALL!!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha, shocked, turned to see Lina and Gourry surrounded by BBQed soul gatherers.  
  
Lina sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Kikyo, was it? If you wanted time alone with your ex, you COULD have just told us to leave, ya know. Oh, and, Inu-Yasha. why the hell do you have a dead ex-girlfriend running around anyway? You might wanna know. Kagome's right over there."  
  
Inu-Yasha twitched. "W-what." Turning, he saw Kagome glaring at him from Kirara's back. "W-w-w-w-wait Kagome! It's not what it looks like! This isn't a repeat of last time! I'm not gonna get kissed (*BLUSH*) or dragged halfway to hell again- she just says the same thing every ti-"  
  
"SIT! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!"  
  
".ow. my. my back." Inu-Yasha groaned from the ground.  
  
Soul gatherers twined around Kikyo, lifting her from the ground and carrying her away.  
  
"Farewell, Inu-Yasha. We shall meet agai-WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME?!?!?! I SAID- WE. SHALL. MEET. AGAIN. GOODBYE."  
  
"I heard you the first time, wench," Inu-Yasha gasped from the ground. "Ow."  
  
Kagome got down next to him.  
  
"Sorry bout that. I lost control. You okay, Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"YOU OKAY?!?! DO I LOOK OKAY YOU STUPID GIRL?!"  
  
"Stupid? Why you. SIT!"  
  
"AUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!!!"  
  
2b Continued..  
  
An- Hi! I just got back from spring break yesterday. wheee! By the way. if you hate me for sitting Inu-Yasha 22 times in 1 chapter. I'm very sorry, there you satisfied?  
  
Inu-Yasha- She makes it sound like she's apologizing for stepping on my foot!!! -_-;;  
  
Bai-bai!^-^  
  
-Widdle Reina-Chan 


	22. Xelloss' worst nightmare

Chapter 22  
  
Kagome's Feelings  
  
Kagome walked along the sidewalk as a light rain fell. A car drove by, splashing her. Still, she kept walking, her face emotionless and set.  
  
Inside her mind though, emotions were swirling around in a confused jumble.  
  
"Stupid Inu-Yasha," she muttered. "He doesn't care at all about my feelings. It's always Kikyo he thinks about! When he realizes she's nearby, he goes running off to her, no matter what he says to me!"  
  
She stopped under an overhanging canopy above a door and waited for the rain to stop.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
"Well, Inu-Yasha?" Miroku looked questioningly at the hanyou. "Are you going after Kagome or not?"  
  
"Back off, perv," Inu-Yasha growled in reply.  
  
Xelloss surveyed the two, and a mischievous glint came into his eyes.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh.... I didn't know you two were that way...." He turned to the others smiling. "Why don't we leave these two lovebirds alon--" He stopped abruptly.  
  
Of course... that can be expected when Hiraikotsu, a Fireball, a Dug Haut, a Kaze no Kizu, and a staff chucked by a monk with very good aim hit you simultaneously.  
  
"Ow..." Xelloss exclaimed.  
  
Shippo popped up onto Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Sango, can I finish him off?" He looked up hopefully at her.  
  
"Well..." the taijiya looked doubtfully at the tiny kitsune. "I dunno if that would be such a good idea..."  
  
"Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese?????" Shippo's eyes got big, cute, and irresistible.  
  
"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Xelloss fainted.  
  
"Looks like Shippo can beat Xelloss no problem..." Lina mused... "Shippo- you're welcome to travel with us anytime!" "Uh... thanks," Shippo responded, looking over at Amelia. "I think..." he added shuddering.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
AN- Hi! Did you miss me? I'm so sorry it took so long! My computer got a bad virus, so I couldn't use it for a long time, and all of my FF.net files are on it! Please keep reading! Reviews please! Need ideas for what should happen!  
  
Reina-Chan 


	23. Kagome's Return

Chapter 23  
  
Kagome's Return  
  
An- Hi! I've been gone at swim camp all week, and am leaving again for a month of Japanese camp in a week! I'll try to put in as many chapters this week as possible!  
  
"Ohhhh.. My head." Xelloss slowly opened his eyes to see.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Xelloss looked at Shippo, blinked, and fainted again.  
  
Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha had disappeared to.somewhere.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome sat at dinner with her family, bored out of her mind as her grandfather debated new diseases to use as excuses for her many absences from school lately.  
  
"Hmmmm. How about this one- SARS seems to be really common this time of year.. Then again, herpes might work."  
  
"Grampa, cut it out!!!!" Kagome's nerves were on end. What was Inu-Yasha thinking, waiting for over a week to come back and get her? He really didn't see her as anything but a shard detector, did he? And here she had thought he was past that! That stupid jerk! She really. missed him.  
  
Quietly, she got up from the table, and went to her room. Slamming the door behind her, she turned to fall onto her bed. but it was already occupied.  
  
"Hey Kagome," Inu-Yasha said, flushing. "Uh. I'm. that is. well.what I'm trying to say is." he sighed. "Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Nothing happened with Kikyo, okay? So, could you just come back? Please?"  
  
Kagome paused for a moment, and then hugged the hanyou.  
  
"Thanks, Inu-Yasha. let's go. wait a moment. isn't the well still messed up?"  
  
"Yeah, probably. But, if we just jump back in each time we're wrong, we'll get there eventually."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Okay!"  
  
Picking her up on his back, Inu-Yasha headed for the well.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Anyone got an asprin???"  
  
Lina looked over at the mazoku.  
  
"Nope, sorry Xelloss, I'm all out."  
  
"Owie."  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Oh cruel world," Xelloss exclaimed fainting again.  
  
Lina turned back to the campfire, and stuck another snake on a stick to roast.  
  
"Gee. I wonder where Inu-HENTAI!!"  
  
"Inu-Hentai?" Lina asked, looking at Sango confused. "Ah, right," she then added, noticing the large bump on Miroku's head.  
  
"As, I was saying," Sango growled, "I wonder where Inu-Yasha went."  
  
"Who knows?" Miroku yawned. "He's probably off sulking like he always does. He's such a stuck-up idiot."  
  
Sango stretched out on the ground and rested her chin on one of her hands, a look of complete casual boredom as she spoke. "Or, he could be standing right behind you ready to kill you for saying that."  
  
"Or that," Miroku agreed laughing. "I wouldn't be surpr-wait a minute." He turned to see Inu-Yasha standing behind him, murder in his eyes. "Eep"  
  
Kagome sat down by the fire and sighed happily as Inu-Yasha chased Miroku around the clearing screaming something about having roasted hoshi for dinner.  
  
An- Awww.. How cute!! Please review and give me ideas as to what should happen next!!! 


	24. Strange happenins' with a fluffy

Chapter 24  
  
"Wow, these clouds are so pretty," Filia sighed. The whole group was lying in a field watching the clouds go by, and (the girls, understandably), keeping a look out for a certain lecherous hand that might try to sneak over them. Said hand was a bit bruised at this point…  
  
"That small dark one looks kind of like a running cow, " Lina commented, pointing.  
  
"Moo"  
  
"…who said that?" Inu-Yasha looked accusingly at Gourry, who shrugged.  
  
"MOOOOOOOOO!!" came a, um, moo from the sky.  
  
Looking up at the sky everyone noticed that the aforementioned cloud was moving. Fast.  
  
"Don't tell me," Sango muttered, "that you-know-who is dropping by for a visit."  
  
"Huh? You-know-who??" Xelloss for once looked positively confused.  
  
And then a cow landed on his head.   
  
A three eyed cow.  
  
A three eyed cow with an old geezer on its back.  
  
"Toto-Sai…" Inu-Yasha groaned. "What do you want now?!"  
  
"HE'S AFTER MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Gourry, who was using a stick to poke the unconscious Xelloss (who was still under the cow), looked up at the old man with the usual blankness in his eyes.   
  
"Who?"  
  
"HIM!!!" Toto-sai screamed, pointing at the sky.  
  
Out of the sky charged a type of two-headed dragon, ridden by a figure with flowing silver hair. Oh, and a fluffy thing rested on their shoulder.  
  
"Wow! Who is she," Amelia exclaimed, starry-eyed. "She's… gorgeous!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Toto-sai all facefaulted.  
  
"Uh, Amelia… that's my BROTHER…"  
  
"Oh… well he's still pretty!"  
  
"-_-;; ………whatever," Inu-Yasha sighed, pulling out the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Inu-Yasha… feh, I should have known Toto-sai was running off to hide behind you again, little brother." Sesshoumaru looked at the rest of the group. "And YOU seem to have picked up more little friends since we last met, haven't you? Disgusting."  
  
"Shut up Sesshoumaru! I'm gonna take you down! KAZE NO—"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" A wall of energy sprung up in front of Sesshoumaru, startling Inu-Yasha out of attaking.  
  
"Amelia, what--" he stared at the young princess.  
  
"He's too pretty! You can't kill him!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone facefaulted. Then a small voice came from down near everyone's knees.   
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru- Kill that stupid little half breed!!!"  
  
Amelia looked at Jaken.  
  
"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! IT'S SO… UGLY!!!"  
  
"Don't call me ugly, wenc-"  
  
"B-B-B-BLAM BLAZER!!!" Amelia had big tears of fright in her eyes as she fried the fearsomely ugly creature.   
  
"That's it… I'm leaving" Sesshoumaru grumbled. "I can't stand that girl's voice anymore…"  
  
So saying, he got back on the dragon, which grabbed Jaken in one of it's jaws, and flew off.  
  
Inu-Yasha just stood there.  
  
AN- Helloooooooooo!! I just got back last night! I hope you all like this new chapter!! I already have an idea for my next chappie, so stay tuned!!  
  
-Reina-Chan 


	25. That is so not right

Chapter 25  
  
"What do you want, Naraku?" Inu-Yasha's voice was a low growl as he looked at the figure dressed in a white baboon skin (baboon, monkey, WHATEVER) who stood before them. (AN- The Slayers cast already knows about Naraku—it was, uh, explained to them between chapters…)  
  
Lina looked at Naraku for a moment, then grabbed Miroku by the collar. Pulling his face down to meet hers, she glared at him.  
  
"So," she began in that nice voice that tells you that you should run away screaming your head off. "What you're trying to tell me is that… your biggest enemy is… A _MONKEY_?????????!!!!!???????"  
  
"N-no…" Miroku stammered, frightened. "He just wears that pelt all the time… could you let go, please…"  
  
With another glare at him, Lina thrust Miroku backwards. He stumbled and "accidentally" grabbed the front of Sango's shirt as he fell (well, more than the shirt, actually, but let's not go there, okay?).  
  
"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango began to repeatedly bash Miroku on the head with Hiraikotsu as the others confronted Naraku.  
  
"Well, Naraku?" Inu-Yasha's eyes flashed as he reissued the challenge.  
  
"Heh heh heh…. What do I want? The answer to your little question? THIS!" From under the pelt he pulled…  
  
A tea set  
  
Everyone except Naraku facefaulted.  
  
"Okay," Inu-Yasha groaned, pulling his face from the dirt. "What the hell are you up to this time, Naraku?"  
  
"Nothing," Monkey-Man proclaimed with a genuine smile. "I just thought it would be nice to sit down to a nice cup of tea with everyone. See? I brought the whole gang!"  
  
Having said so, he whistled. Everyone tensed as the bushes rustled.  
  
From the shadows stepped Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku (AN- good grief, that's the KKK!!!!! *authoress gets a bunch of stuff thrown at her* NEways, that's a lot of 'K's', isn't it?), the first two of which looked confused, while Kohaku just looked blank. (Not meaning to be rude to a very tragic character, but, what else is new? (AN- I still can't believe I'm putting Kohaku in here… the parts with him and Sango while he's being manipulated make me wanna cry sometimes… ;_:) I'll shut up now…)  
  
"What the heck is wrong with you Naraku?" Kagura was on the edge of killing herself in embarrassment as she was ordered to sit down and pour the tea.  
  
Nobody else but the three minions had sat down. Inu-Yasha's ears flattened, and he began to growl in anger.  
  
"Is this supposed to be FUNNY Naraku?"  
  
"Biscuit?" Naraku replied, holding up a plate of cookies.  
  
"Damn you!!" Inu-Yasha pulled out Tetsusaiga. "I'll teach you to mock ME!!!" He swung the sword at Naraku, who dodged.'  
  
"Awww… you spilled the tea," Naraku said sadly, looking at the sliced teapot. "Why can't you just accept the fact that I just want to be nice for once?"  
  
"You, nice?! HAH! That'll be the day," Inu-Yasha snapped.  
  
Suddenly, a mass of poisonous vapors appeared behind Naraku. From them walked… Naraku?  
  
"WHAT?!?" Lina promptly grabbed Miroku again. "You didn't tell me there's TWO of them!"  
  
The Naraku who had just arrived threw off the top of his pelt, glaring at the, Inu-Yasha and the others realized, golem.  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I TOLD YOU TO GET THE PARTY WITH INU-YASHA!!!!!!!"  
  
"THE party?" The golem looked at its master in confusion…. "I thought you said TEA party with Inu-Yasha…"  
  
"Oh for the love of…" Everyone was treated to the awing sight of Naraku bashing his head against a tree.  
  
"Farewell, Inu-Yasha… I shall return to kill you soo-"  
  
"Biscuit?"  
  
"DIE!!"  
  
Naraku blasted the golem into pieces and flew off, leaving Inu-Yasha just standing there once again.   
  
AN- Yes, yes, I know… that was odd even for me! By the way… anyone who went to Mori No Ike during the first two sessions, my camp name there was Sango… yes, it's me, Sango. Scary, huh? You just can't escape me, can you? ^-^ Okay, a brief explanation about why I made this chapter so odd- One day, while reading a book- can't remember its name right now, sorry, one of the characters said to another one as they were having tea- "Biscuit?" I had this sudden mental image of Naraku holding up a plate of cookies saying that line and decided I should write it up. If it's a really stupid idea, you can ask me to take out this chapter- I need 10 different reviewers to tell me to do so first, however. One just ain't gonna cut it…. Bye!  
  
Reina-Chan/Sango 


	26. I can't think of a name for this one

Chapter 26  
  
"Hey, Inu-Yasha… What's wrong?" Kagome began to get nervous. Inu-Yasha had stopped in his tracks and had gripped the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.   
  
"Quiet, ever—HEY!" Everyone jumped and looked where Inu-Yasha had directed his last statement.   
  
"Namagomiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!" Filia swung her mace at Xelloss, who dodged, sticking out his tongue while pulling down an eyelid.  
  
"Biiiiiiiiin! Can't hit me, can you Fi-Chan? What a big slow dragon!"  
  
"I SAID QUIET!!"   
  
The two bickerers turned and looked at Inu-Yasha, who in turn looked angry enough to foam at the mouth.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome whispered timidly. "Wh-what's going on? Why did you-" She stopped as Inu-Yasha put a finger to his lips.  
  
Suddenly, a loud rumbling sound was heard underneath them.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!" Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome as he and the others leapt out of the way of a huge blast of energy that erupted from the ground, blowing rocks and debris everywhere.  
  
Putting down Kagome, Inu-Yasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, as he and the others hid behind the trees. If this opponent was powerful, they needed the advantage of surprise. As the dust began to clear, they saw the outline of a person forming.  
  
"NOW where am I?"  
  
Ryouga Hibiki looked around in confusion. Hmmm... he'd never been here before…….. Well, that happened often, so, it wasn't all that new to him.  
  
He shrugged, and began to walk, trying to find his way to the nearest city. He promptly walked into a stream, and---  
  
"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Amelia shrieked, running up and grabbing the defenseless piglet.  
  
P-Chan had only one thought—Azusa. Kweeing madly, he tried to escape the iron like grip that held him fast. Finally, he slipped out of her grasp and, somehow managing to run with his pack (which was no small feat, seeing as it was now ten times bigger than he was) jumped back into the hole he had created. He may not know exactly where he had been when he made it, but he knew one thing for sure—SHE wasn't there…  
  
AN- I was just reading the Ranma book with the Shi Shi Hokodan fight. In the beginning, as those who read it will remember, Ryouga pops up from the ground saying "Now where am I," and I thought it would be funny if our eternally lost boy got so lost he was in the wrong time period. I'm thinking about having some kind of event with Jusenkyou later… I don't know yet though… PLEASE give me ideas if you review, and if you don't have ideas… review anyway!  
  
Reina-Chan ^-^ 


	27. ReiGuns and Fireballs and All That Jazz

Chapter 27  
  
"Okay… here's a place I feel familiar with…" Kagome said, looking around the modern city. "It's like where I live—clean, modern, normal….."  
  
Now, one may want to know that as she said normal, a young man was watching her on a tv like screen.  
  
A very young man.  
  
A very young man of about… well… 800 or so…  
  
That in itself was not very normal  
  
"BOTAN!!!!! We have some strange beings with unknown powers in the human world again!" Koenma turned to the blue haired spirit guide. "Alert Yusuke immediately!"  
  
Botan nodded and disappeared to find the aforementioned spirit detective.  
  
Intermission  
  
Now then, in case you are wondering, the group decided to explore some alternate dimensions until they get to Lina's world. This time, the dimension jumps are going to be taken advantage of by the travelers… They just wanna have a good time, ya know…  
  
Back to ficcie  
  
Such spirit detective was, surprise surprise, skipping gym class to sit on the roof.  
  
"Hello, Yusuke!"  
  
"AUGH!!!" Yusuke stated in surprise while backpedaling into a wall. "Don't keep popping up like that Botan!" He rubbed his head and winced, thinking, now I know how Kuwabara feels whenever he freaks out….  
  
"Sorry about that Yusuke… but I have an urgent message from Koenma."  
  
"Awwwww… NOW what does he want?"  
  
"Well, apparently a large group of beings with extremely high spirit energy has just popped up in the city. We don't know if they pose a threat or not, but normal humans just don't have this sort of spirit energy…. So…"  
  
"So, you were wondering if I'd look into it?"  
  
"Bingo. Oh, and you may want to know, there's twelve of them…" (An- I decided to count Kirara)  
  
"WHAT?! TWELVE?!"  
  
"Yes, nine. So, I think you had better get Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama to come along too… just in case they turn out to be a problem."  
  
"All right, all right… I'll go tell them."  
  
Things were not going well for Lina. She had had to drag Xelloss out of 14 different tattoo parlors so far, and since this city probably wasn't used to magic, she couldn't relieve her anger by Dragon Slaving him. Filia didn't seem to really care about self image, she was swinging her mace at the calmly dodging mazoku like there was no tomorrow.  
  
An-  
  
Okay, that's the end of this chapter… What will happen between the spirit detective and Team Inu-Lina (I guess that could be their name from now on…) When you review, give me suggestions as to what name I should give this team… The others, and everyone and the time travelers is getting kinda repetitive- I need an official name!! AUGH!!!  
  
Reina-Chan 


	28. I'm too stupid to think of a title LEAVE...

Reina-Chan: Wow, it's been a while hasn't it?  
  
Lina: Yeah, it has... *angrily* where the hell were you anyways?   
  
R-C: Um.... I was stuck...  
  
Minna: Huh? Stuck?  
  
R-C: ^^; Yeah... I was stuck in my... uh... fridge...  
  
Minna: -_________________________________-;  
  
Inu-Yasha: Oh, sure. Tell me another one.  
  
R-C: *nervous* The washing machine?  
  
I-Y: *snort*  
  
R-C: Uh....uh...uh...... *sighs, giving up* all right, I give up. I was-  
  
Minna: *impatiently* YES?  
  
R-C: I was...  
  
Minna: *angry* OUT WITH IT!!!!!!!  
  
R-C: I was in...................... the TOASTER!  
  
Minna: *facefault* -____-;;  
  
Ficcie!  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Team Inu-Lina continued to sit in the park as a frustrated Spirit Detective watched them from behind a bush.  
  
"Good going, Urameshi," Kuwabara muttered. "Now they think we're total idiots, and won't take us seriously."  
  
Urameshi twitched.   
  
"Hey, Kuwabara," he said in a sweet voice. "Since you're infinitely better than me at this sort of thing, and I obviously am a failure... WHY DON'T YOU GO TRY BAKA?!?!" he finished, throwing Kuwabara out from behind the bush. Said human frisbee flew past Kagome and Sango to hit the tree Inu-Yasha was sleeping in. The aforementioned hanyou promptly fell out of the tree.  
  
"Ow..." Kuwabara sat up rubbing his head.  
  
"Oh, I don't think you should be saying that just yet," a voice nearby growled. Looking up, Kuwabara eeped. In front of him stood Inu-Yasha. Flames flickered in his battle aura as he glared at the idiot who had disturbed his doggy-nap. "I'll teach you to wake me up," he snarled, cracking his knuckles.   
  
What transpires here shall be inside a metaphorical dust cloud due to the author's attempts to keep the rating below PG-13.  
  
"Ow..." commented the blob that had momentarily been Kuwabara.  
  
"Damn straight." Inu-Yasha muttered. He hopped back up into the tree grumbling.  
  
Yusuke was officially ticked. Jumping out of his hiding place, he charged Inu-Yasha in a blind rage. Inu-Yasha yawned, turned, and backhanded him lazily. Yusuke then imitated Kuwabara by flying into a tree. Scratching his ears and yawning, Inu-Yasha turned over and went right back to sleep.  
  
Over in the bushes, Hiei and Kurama uncharacteristically (LONG WORD O.o) sweatdropped as they watched these events unfold.  
  
"I really don't think they're here to destroy the world..." Kurama mentioned to Hiei. "The one with the silver hair seems interested only in taking a nap... the others aren't really being threatening either..." he nodded towards where Kagome and the others were chatting and laughing happily (well, Zel was drinking coffee and listening), apparently oblivious to any of the happenings with Inu-Yasha, Kuwabara and Yusuke.   
  
"Either they're just stupid, or that friend of theirs sends people flying into trees on a daily basis," Hiei commented.  
  
"Well then," Kurama smiled. "I guess I'll find out the easy way- I'll ask." Standing up, he walked calmly over to the group.  
  
"No way, Lina!" Kagome exclaimed "You blew some random guy away for running into you?!"  
  
Blushing Lina retorted, "no, I blew him away because he said 'I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you there' that jerk!"  
  
"Ah, that makes sense," Sango reasoned, nodding.  
  
"Excuse me," said a quiet voice. They all turned to see a tall man with long red hair and green eyes (AN- Kurama...what a hottie! *swoon*). "I am Kurama. Your friend in the tree just had a bit of a interaction with a couple of my friends."  
  
"Oh, so THAT'S what all that noise was," Kagome stated, looking up to see Yusuke and Kuwabara still stuck in trees, unconscious. "Inu-Yasha, why did you beat them up?" She looked at the hanyou, who currently had his back to her.  
  
"..."  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"..."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Oh well... SIT!!"  
  
"AAAAAAUUGHHH!!!!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed as he woke up to find himself going through the tree limb he had been napping on and falling face first to the ground. "Why do you keep DOING that, idiot?!?!"  
  
"Because you beat someone up, and I want an explanation," Kagome said, shrugging.  
  
"Why you............." Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"Actually, they attacked him first, in a way," Kurama intervened placidly. "You could say my companions are a bit... thick-headed in that aspect..."  
  
"Oh.... Okay. Sorry Inu-Yasha." Kagome shrugged again and turned back to Kurama. "So, why did your friends attack Inu-Yasha? Did he do something to offend them?"  
  
"No, not really," Kurama explained. "You see, Yusuke over there is a spirit detective and...."  
  
"Spirit detective?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Intermission time!  
  
Reina: Muwahahahahaaa! Kurama has now joined our insane discussions, as have Vash, Valgaav, Phibby, Shampoo, Ranma, and Koga!  
  
Minna: Yay!  
  
Shampoo: Wait... is permanent joining? Shampoo thought was temporary volunteer work!  
  
Reina: *smirking* Nope, its forever!  
  
Vash: What? This is discussion group?! REINA!!! You said it was a donut party!  
  
Reina: Did I really? Well, you'll just have to excuse my little.... "mistake"  
  
Ficcie  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, you help him hunt demons, even though you're one yourself?" Sango looked at Kurama curiously. "I mean, Inu-Yasha does help us, but he's half human, so it makes more sense."  
  
"Well, we don't exactly hunt demons, " Kurama explained. "We only go after demons who have proved themselves a threat to humans by injuring or threatening them."  
  
"Oh... that makes sense," Kagome said, nodding. "Wait... you aren't gonna go after Inu-Yasha because he attacked your friends, are you?"  
  
"Of course not," Hiei snorted. "Those two are just idiots who don't ever seem to think before they act!"  
  
"I heard that, midget boy," the Kuwabara-splat yelled from its tree. "Come here and say that again you pint-sized creep!"  
  
"If you say so..." Kagome looked doubtfully at the snoozing Inu-Yasha.  
  
"YUSUKE!!!!" A small toddler wearing a big blue hat suddenly appeared on top of Gourry's head.  
  
"....the hell?" Lina stared.  
  
"Yusuke!" Koenma shot over to the detective. "We have a huge case! Theres a big demon in Hokkaido eating humans! However, its powers are making it near impossible to track. Now stop playing around and get your lazy butt over there NOW!"  
  
An- Hello minna-san. I am SO sorry, but ever since school started, I just haven't had the time to write anything. Look, I don't have any ideas about what this demon looks like, what his powers are... I made that up on a desperate streak, okay?! So give me as many ideas as you can PLEASE! I'll use the best one, or I'll put a bunch of them together. 


End file.
